The Wrought-Iron Hero God
by PhantasyPen
Summary: After winning the Holy Grail War the Master of Archer finds himself in a mysterious world inhabited by Heroic Spirits that defy their legends. Will he return to his Servant's side as the Eighth Campione, will the Nameless Heretic God finally get some good in his life? ArcherxMale!MC buddy pairing, Rated M for swearing.
1. First Incident: Naples

**Naples**

Somewhere deep within the Throne of Heroes, the Nameless Hero raged against the World and the unfairness of it all. He had gone into another War alongside That Man, they had fought and He had emerged victorious, and what had the Moon Cell, nay, the Root itself done? It had erased Him, laughed in the Nameless Servant's face and erased That Man before his eyes, and then it had done what was to Archer the biggest insult of all; _**it had refused to erase his memory of the entire damned event**_. Now the Nameless One was angered as he was forced to remember _**His**_ laugh, _**His**_ kindness, _**His**_ existence, the existence of the Master that the cynical Servant was forced to add to the list of all those countless people he failed.

_Do you wish to see Him again kid?_

That voice… Archer knew that voice.

"Zelretch," Archer spat, glaring at the nothingness that was the Throne of Heroes. "What do you want from me now Kaleidoscope, haven't your antics ruined my lives enough already?" The Nameless Servant asked bitterly.

_I have taken Him and brought His body to a new dimension, one that even as we speak has repaired his mind and body perfectly, I even gave Him the memories of your War and what happened, now I'll ask again, do you want to see Him again? _The Wizard Marshal, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, asked the Servant.

Archer was torn, the prospect of seeing his Master, no, his Friend, again made him feel elated, but his nature took over before he even thought of accepting.

"What's the catch Kaleidoscope?" The Nameless One asked with doubt in his voice, continuing to glare at the gloom all about himself.

_Boy, contrary to what you might think I am neither cruel nor malicious, I am merely offering you a chance to enjoy yourself until the true you arrives at the Throne._

"Wait, you mean that brat is-?"

_Yes, he will become a true Hero soon, and you will be freed from your fate._ Zelretch promised.

The Nameless Servant could barely keep his mask of stoicism and neutrality as he felt something within him laugh excitedly, with this new sense of hope guiding him Archer was surprised at the words that left his mouth.

"I want to see Him again Zelretch." Archer stated.

_Then go forth…_ The Kaleidoscope replied as a gash in reality, swirling like the infinite refractions of a kaleidoscope, appeared before the Counter Guardian.

Archer did not hesitate now, neither did he rush however, nay, instead he strode purposefully into the opening and in a flash of light Alaya's ultimate Counter Guardian, no, the Hero Emiya Shirou stepped into a new world to find his true Master.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that he was alive, that he could actually **understand and comprehend** what was going on around him. The second thing he noticed was just how **noisy** it was to be in a flesh and blood body, compared to living as a Wraith-like programming error the pumping organs and flowing blood of a real body was way too damn loud. The sheer noise his body was giving off almost distracted him from the third thing… **He couldn't move.**

'_What the hell?' _The former Master of Archer thought, sending countless mental commands to his own limbs to move before his body finally remembered how to work, almost instantly his eyes shot open and he sprang to his feet, only to fall right back down as he lost his sense of balance and landed unceremoniously on his ass. As the youth studied himself he noted with mild interest he was wearing baby blue hospital garb, in other words pants and whatever those gown things were called, with a pair of sandals on his feet.

"Okay, first question, where am I?" The youth wondered aloud, since as far as he knew, he had been frozen in a cryogenics chamber, and this harbor most definitely was not that.

'_Wait, how can I remember all this?'_ The youth wondered, he distinctly remembered the end of that Grail War, he **distinctly remembered** accepting that when he next woke up he would not remember any of that and he almost wished he could be there when his real body was kidnapped by Rin, just to watch the sheer hilariousness that would have been sure to erupt.

Any further introspection was interrupted by a massive [Boar] crashing down in the middle of the harbor.

"Holy halibut!" The youth exclaimed, jerkily rolling away from the [Boar] as the shockwaves of the landing and straining of the beast sent him nearly flying, however he quickly righted himself and stood up, adjusting to the power fluxes and riding them out, just like when a Servant deployed a Noble Phantasm.

'_Although, Archer isn't here this time.'_ The youth thought almost bitterly as he remembered his Servant, no, his best friend, the cynical red knight had been hard to get along with but he was by far the person whom the youth had gotten on with best.

As he stood there in nostalgia the former Master almost failed to notice when the [Boar] vanished, and two figures began to fall. Barely catching it due to the distance the youth heard what sounded like an incantation being cast, and moving quickly he began running clumsily, slipping as he rushed towards the two human figures, noticing a third figure on a white horse, whose body was glowing like the sun and sporting several rings.

'_Who the hell is that?'_ The youth wondered, only for the figure on the horse to draw an arrow and let fly, the missile landing by the other two figures and exploding, of course, it was nothing when compared to Archer's Fake Spiral Sword, so the youth was able to keep running, only to be surprised as one of the figures, he was able to notice that it was an Asian boy, actually dodged what was definitely a blow from a Heroic Spirit, the former Master had no doubt where that feeling of oppressiveness came from, however just before the third arrow was loosed the rings behind the mounted Servant began to shine, and the Asian boy slowed down just as the third arrow struck him in the heart.

* * *

There were no forms that could be used to fight Perseus.

For example, the pitch-black [Boar] that Kusanagi Godou had summoned.

That was a fearsome summoning art, something that even if a highly skilled magician had tried for a hundred days straight, would not be able to summon such a divine beast. And he had only used ten seconds to do that.

This was a powerful authority possessed by a devil king Campione.

However, Perseus had used some divine secret technique, sealing the divine beast.

And then finally, shot Kusanagi Godou dead.

'_This was all my fault.'_ Liliana Kranjcar who witnessed the entire fight from the start could only look on, horrified, as the dead body of the Campione had collapsed on the ground.

If only she had used the spell, [Instruction], on him...

If he could have used the spell words of the [Sword] that even suppressed the Marquis Voban, the fight would definitely have turned out differently.

Because of her indecisiveness, someone had died. And it was someone who fought against the gods for the sake of mankind - a savior of the world, a bringer of discord, one of the devil kings.

Magicians hailed the Campiones as [King] for a reason, the main reason was fear, but besides that, when the [Heretic Gods] brought suffering and disaster to mankind, they were mankind's last bastion of defense, the only saviors of the world.

That was how it should have been, but she had done nothing but caused his death - !

"... Hm. I am feeling a strange unease."

Ignoring the currently despairing Liliana, Perseus had a troubled expression

"I should have just defeated this young godslayer, but I do not feel the sense of elation that comes after victory. Did I make a mistake somewhere - such a detestable premonition, why is that?"

Walking towards the body of Kusanagi Godou, he spoke in a low voice.

Does he plan to desecrate his body? Could a hero be capable of such a hideous act - perhaps he would really do it. In those ancient times, warriors had sometimes beheaded their fallen enemies, which had happened surprisingly often.

At the very least, she had to protect the body of the [King].

Her mind made up, Liliana picked up Il Maestro, but Perseus ignored her, continuing on his path towards Godou.

Before either of them knew what was happening a third party intervened, a brown-haired youth that neither Liliana nor the [Heretic God] had noticed and was dressed like someone who had broken out of a hospital stepped up to Perseus and in a rather bored voice asked.

"Hey, I don't care which class you are, isn't it a little cold to strike down a competitor who hasn't got his servant with him? Or are you rebelling against your master?" The youth asked, catching both of them off-guard with his nonchalance, nay, his outright **relaxed** attitude in the presence of the [Heretic God].

"Boy, for your insolence I should cut you down, but your bravery for speaking to the great Perseus in such a manner is commendable." The [Heretic God] replied, and Liliana was surprised at how easily Perseus was swept up into the youth's pace, enough so that she almost missed the shadowy figure rushing towards their location.

"Perseus?" The boy echoed incredulously, looking appraisingly at the [Heretic God]. "… Nope, I'm not sure who you are but you definitely don't look _anything_ like Perseus is described." The youth retorts, inhaling as he readies a rant, "Perseus wielded a sickle-bladed sword, which I personally believe originated in Egypt or was a Asian blade obtained through imports, you're holding a bow, _Perseus_ had a polished shield that he used to fight against Medusa, who deserved much better than she got, you aren't packing a defensive arm of _any_ sort," The youth explains, jabbing the [Heretic God] in the chest suddenly as he says its name.

"And the biggest, most glaring reason I say you aren't Perseus?" The youth begins, inhaling as Liliana felt like she heard glass cracking somewhere, "YOU'RE RIDING MOTHERFUCKING PEGASUS!" The youth explodes, pointing vigorously at the horse in question. "PERSEUS _NEVER_ RODE PEGASUS, HELL I'M PRETTY SURE THAT PEGASUS DIDN'T EVEN SPRING FROM MEDUSA'S NECK UNTIL HE LEFT THE ISLAND!" The youth finishes, panting as the [Heretic God] attempts to try and formulate a rebuttal, only for his back to explode in a shower of blood as the figure of a young girl appeared from the darkness, in her hands a huge sickle, with a blade of pure black. This was Athena, her form swathed in darkness, and the sickle in her hands had cleaved into the hero's back.

Perseus' response was also perfect.

Although it was an attack from the back, he had executed a forward roll reflexively, preventing a fatal wound.

However, it was still a severe wound, his blood flowing freely as he jumped back. His beautiful visage had turned into a grimace of pain.

"Athena you wretch! How could you launch an attack on a man when his back is turned!" The [Heretic God] ranted.

"Wretch, me? Perseus you seem rather troubled." The young middle-school goddess replied with a rather malicious giggle, ignoring the presence of Liliana and the youth entirely.

Quite suddenly the [Heretic Goddess] turned serious however and she pointed at Kusanagi Godou's body imperiously.

"And furthermore, I have already stated that that person is my prey!" Athena reminded the [Heretic God], glaring at him harshly.

"Hmph, fine Athena, you may have your Campione for now, I will merely challenge him later," Perseus began, suddenly grabbing the brown-haired youth by the back of his clothing, "In the meantime I am going to educate this strange boy on the glory of my legend!" The [Heretic God] declared as he threw the youth over his shoulder and with a laugh took off on Pegasus, looking for the entire world like some sort of divine kidnapper.(1)

"…" Liliana was shocked to the point she could not speak.

"…Well then, I leave Kusanagi Godou in your care, girl. He should be awakening soon. Ah, and also, make sure to duly prepare him for Perseus... I will be the only one to defeat him, should he perish in battle before then, I will definitely never forgive him!" Athena declared as though she had just wiped the last few moments from her memory.

Leaving those words behind, Athena departed.

The ordeal of Liliana Kranjcar and Kusanagi Godou, who was lying on the ground as though he were truly dead, was nowhere close to being over.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Salatore Doni: **Between the Italian Peninsula, shaped like a long boot, and the island of Sardinia in the west was a vast area of ocean. This area could be considered as part of the Tyrrhenian Sea.

One of the types of vessels that frequented these waters was, for example, ferries. These ferries went to places like Genoa, Palermo, Naples and Cagliari in circumnavigation. There are also many yachts used for cruising.

Because the natural resources of the sea were abundant, naturally there will be fishing boats.

In the early dawn, before sunrise, the catch obtained from the fishing nets that were cast in the sea would be filled with many varieties of fishes. However, in the midst of a school of unmatured Pacific Bluefin tuna, there was one lone human caught there.

... Having drifted for god knows how long in the Tyrrhenian Sea, being swept here all the way from Naples, but was still energetic and in high spirits, if you would like to describe that life form as still being human, that would be perfectly fine.

Untangling himself from the fishing net full of Pacific Bluefin tuna, he climbed up onto the boat.

Making himself at home without any permission, he sat down on the fishing boat, and said to the dumbfounded fishermen,

"Fuu - I almost thought I was done for this time. Ah, would you mind giving me the direction to the nearest land from here? It's fine, I'm really good at swimming. Eh - you'll lend me a boat? Sorry for troubling you - I see I see, which region is this ocean in again? Sardinia? That's just great. Seems like things are going to get more interesting!"

* * *

_1: don't ask where this one came from, something that demanded funny took over my hands and started typing..._

_This idea mainly sprouted from reading Campione! and Fate/Stay Night cross-overs until the question "If Archer was here, would he be a [Heretic God]?" took over and created a bitch of a plot bunny inside my brain._


	2. Second Incident: Naples II

**Naples pt. II**

_Okay, up-front warnings, #1 I have yet to actually finish Fate/Extra myself due to various RL complications… Yes I know that I suck. This means that I am writing this using what I can find on tvtropes, the nasuverse wiki, and Cirnopoly's walkthrough which I reference during gameplay._

_#2 Hakuno is Hakuno but for some reason my Hakuno is flat-out violent with the temperament of a fire dragon, maybe those long hours grinding inside the Arena were actually his inner violence demanding satiation?_

_Please stick around after the story for a __**most definitely and totally canon**__ Omake showing just what Hakuno and Perseus were doing._

* * *

【Excerpt From _Swords of Majesty, Antiquity, and Legend_, by Arthur Scott, Beginning of the 21st Century】

A sword is a bladed weapon (edged weapon) used primarily for cutting or thrusting. The precise definition of the term varies with the historical epoch or the geographical region under consideration. A sword in the narrowest sense consists of a straight blade with two edges and a hilt. However, in nearly every case, the term may also be used to refer to weapons with a single edge (backsword).

The word sword comes from the Old English sweord, cognate to swert, Old Norse sverð, from a Proto-Indo-European root *swer- "to wound, to cut". Non-European weapons called "sword" include single-edged weapons such as the Middle Eastern saif, the Chinese dao and the related Japanese katana. The Chinese jian is an example of a non-European double-edged sword, like the European models derived from the double-edged Iron Age sword.

Historically, the sword developed in the Bronze Age, evolving from the dagger; the earliest specimens date to ca. 1600 BC. The Iron Age sword remained fairly short and without a crossguard. The spatha, as it developed in the Late Roman army, became the predecessor of the European sword of the Middle Ages, at first adopted as the Migration period sword, and only in the High Middle Ages developed into the classical arming sword with crossguard.

The use of a sword is known as swordsmanship or (in an early modern or modern context) as fencing. In the Early Modern period, the sword developed into the rapier and eventually the smallsword, surviving into the 18th century only in the role of duelling weapon. By the 19th century, swords were reduced to the status of either ceremonial weapon or sport equipment in modern fencing.

The sword is said to be the emblem of military honour and should incite the bearer to a just and generous pursuit of honour and virtue. It is symbolic of liberty and strength. In the Middle Ages, the sword was often used as a symbol of the word of God. The names given to many swords in mythology, literature, and history reflect the high prestige of the weapon and the wealth of the owner, the most famous examples in the modern world being the swords of the _Arthurian Cycle_.

* * *

Archer, no, EMIYA wasn't sure where he had been sent, all around him was gray, as though it was the thickest fog in existence.

"Oh? Who are you?" A voice asked from directly behind Archer, causing him to spin around.

Before him was something that looked like a little girl, she was around fifteen, well-proportioned features, a slim figure. She could be described as beautiful, but also, she had a very cute, doll-like face and figure, her pink hair was split to the left and right, and was wearing a thin white dress.

With her diminutive stature, she gave off the impression of a child, however, in contrast, she gave off a glamorous feel of a [Lady], an odd combination if nothing else.

"I could ask the same of you," EMIYA replied, looking at the girl curiously.

At this, the girl gave a somewhat childish grin and puffed up her chest importantly.

"I am the beautiful witch who brought forth all disasters and a shred of hope, Pan-"

"Ah, Pandora-san!" Another voice called out as a youth of sixteen appeared within the endless grey, cutting off what Pandora had been about to say but still answering the question. Almost immediately following the name "Pandora" Archer felt information flowing into his head, causing a headache as the information that pertained to the world he was in filled his mind.

'_Damn you Kaleidoscope,'_ Archer thought darkly as he refocused on the two before him.

"So, who are you?" The youth, most likely one of the "Campione" asked.

Instead of replying the Nameless Hero actually paused and considered how to reply, he could answer with his name when he was alive, but that was something he disliked, he could use his former Class as an answer, but somehow that just didn't feel right, in the end, the best answer was:

"I am no one, my name was forgotten by the time I was called a hero." Archer replied, nodding to himself at that answer.

"Wait, Hero? Then are you a go-"

"In your terms, yes," Archer interrupted the black-haired youth as he manifested the Jewel Sword of Zelretch, the shortsword appearing in his hand as Archer supplied it with prana, casually slashing open the [Netherworld] as it was called, then stepping through the resulting inter-dimensional gash. "Now if you will excuse me, I have someone that I need to find." Archer called out as he descended upon this new world.

* * *

At the entrance of Diana's house, it seems that a medal that was pierced with an arrow had been left there.

And that medal was now on the kitchen table.

It was made of white stone. On its surface, the shape of wings spread, a flying bird was carved. Seeing that, Liliana tensed up.

"The mark of the one who reigns over the sun in the sky, without a doubt, this medal is the symbol of Perseus."

"At the same time, it symbolizes the icon of Ahura Mazda; his secret was exactly the same as what Lily had sensed..." The two witches, Liliana and Diana, were murmuring to themselves.

Then, Karen who had been waiting at the side lowered her head, and made a request to Godou.

" King Kusanagi, please go ahead and touch it. Doing that, you will be able to hear the words of Perseus... When I had picked it up earlier, it gave me quite the shock."

"Ah, ok."

Godou reached out his hand, testing it with his touch.

At that moment, the voice of that handsome man could be heard from the white stone medal. "It seems you've fully recovered godslayer! I too, have also had a full recovery. Then, it's about time for us to settle our duel!"

"Oh for the love of all things holy would you quit being so hammy?!" A rather nondescript male voice asked, clearly it was someone berating Perseus.

"Never! My glory is the greatest on this Earth!" The voice of Perseus replied with overwhelming arrogance. Godou could actually picture the pose he must have been in too, hands on hips, chest puffed out…

The two voices began arguing back and forth, Godou's presence forgotten, causing a rather large sweat drop to run down the back of his head.

* * *

In the middle of an empty field outside of Napoli, the sound of a bladesmith's hammer striking the anvil could be heard. Soon, the sound of one anvil became two, then ten, and soon enough it became impossible to tell how many hammers were in action, forging blades mundane and mighty, swords that were holy and demonic. Accompanying the sounds of the forge were countless blades suddenly springing up from the earth like grave markers on some forgotten and epic battlefield. In the center of the field of blades a hill was formed from the swords, and on that hill a heroic figure, back bent under the weight of an impossible ideal, yet still he did not fall, garbed in the shroud of a saint the color of his forge's blaze began to manifest. Soon enough however, the hammers stopped, the swords vanished, and all that remained was a Knight, garbed in a red shroud and bearing black armor, his spiked tresses the color of purest frost, his eyes the color of mighty steel, and his skin was darkened almost as though burned nearly black. The figure was no longer weighed down by his selfless ideals however, nay, instead all that the figure cared for was the man he had previously called "Master," and all the innocent masses could no longer measure up to that one existence that he could hesitatingly call "friend."

[Heretic EMIYA] had descended, and in the blink of an eye he sped off, running at speeds no mere mortal could survive, towards Piazza Plebiscito, the eyes of an Archer locating the person he sought most in the world.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami was in dra- **_shocked_**. (Well he _was_ wearing a damned dress, because apparently Perseus had a costume fetish.) He had just watched a battle between a Heroic Spirit and an ordinary human that had caused destruction on a level he almost couldn't believe possible had it not been for the countless memories of even worse destruction filling what few memories he had. First had been the spheres of light that the Japanese youth, Kusanagi Godou he called himself, had summoned which had done something that sealed away the Heroic Spirit Perseus' power, then the youth had started grabbing the pillars around the plaza and using them as clubs, and to top it all off the fight had ended with the youth summoning a massive [Boar] to finish things off. Actually, the Japanese boy seemed to not care too much about the property damage in hindsight huh?

Slowly coming out of his shock Hakuno gradually became aware of the silver haired girl approaching him, a suspicious look on her face, only for the girl to stop as Hakuno felt a massive presence appear at his side. When he turned to see what the source of the presence was though he almost passed out in shock.

"Ar… cher?" Hakuno barely got out, having to remind himself how to speak.

"How are you feeling, Master?" The former Servant replied, only to frown as he took in his ex-Master's current attire. "Incidentally, why are you dressed up like a nun?"

* * *

-**Omake: The Hakuno Factor-**

"No, this one won't do…" A masculine, playboy-type voice muttered before a very confused Hakuno Kishinami, the owner of which was currently forcibly undressing him out of khaki shorts and a safari shirt.

"Maybe this one then?" The owner of the voice, [Serpent Slayer] Perseus, as he called himself, muttered as he held a white and blue suit up against the now _undressed_ and very confused Hakuno. Don't get him wrong, he was glad to no longer looked like an escapee from the emergency ward, but it was weird and in some ways _wrong_ to have a Heroic Spirit using you as a freaking dress-up doll, but Hakuno was a little too shell-shocked by the absurdity of the situation to complain, and the fact that Perseus was using magic to keep him from running was probably another thing worth mentioning. "No, white doesn't seem to be your color," The [Heretic God] decided with a sigh of regret before something seemed to catch his eye.

"What's this?" Perseus asked with a rather ominous gleam as he grabbed a black suit with a red tie and looked at a now nervous Hakuno Kishinami, the fact that he had been stripped down, and was therefore in his underwear, the only reason he wasn't bolting now. "Yes~ this one should be perfect~" Perseus muttered, moving quickly to force Hakuno into the outfit then laughing maniacally as he slung the former Master over his shoulder _again_ and walked out the clothing store like a kidnapper to find another one.

The reason for this abnormal behavior unfortunately lies within Hakuno Kishinami himself, or more specifically, in the "D Waves," that mysterious energy responsible for what TV tropes calls "The Dulcinea Effect." Normally found present in distressed damsels for the sole purpose of motivating The Hero into action, Hakuno's D Waves, due to his status as the Protagonist, instead would have granted unto him the power to amass a harem of heroic spirits, unfortunately he was unable to do so during the Holy Grail War by the fact that said heroic souls all would be killed off by the Moon Cell once they had just reached critical mass (read: after the fight). Now I ask you, what do **you** think will happen after nearly a full twenty-four hours exposed to this?

_The Author would like to once again state that this omake is canon, __**very, very, canon, **__to Wrought-Iron Hero God._

_Other than that, I kept feeling like I was writing myself into a corner with this chapter, and as a result, I am not too thrilled with it, therefore I'm posting a request here for either a beta or at the least someone willing to soundboard ideas. Special thanks to Marcus Galen Sands, author of God-Slaying Blade Works, without whom this chapter might never have seen the light of day._


End file.
